


Candles

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, But he continues because he doesn't want to let him down, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In need of CPS but the universe wasn't that nice to them, Jonathan is tired of pretending to be Cameron, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Missions Gone Wrong, Past, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sebastian Black is an established A-hole, Simple card tricks, present and future, whump all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Johnathan and Cameron share a moment in time while in the dark.Then again years later.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' or it's characters.

* * *

 This week had been packed house after packed house even during open stage rehearsals which means either one or the other hand to be 110% positive that the other twin wasn't around or seen. 

They had almost experienced a few slip ups due to Cameron's as their father calls it "lack of focus or discipline."

And it was something that he would beat into Jonathan because he found out early on that hitting Cam never quite measures up or does the trick that makes it clearly certain that he will stop fooling around long enough to focus.

When one of them got too tired to continue or the snooping citizens, crowd became a little suspicious of the perfectly delivered tricks Sebastian asked for one of them to stick back and rest at a non-conflicting time.

It has been a ridiculously taxing week more so than most because of "Cameron's" heroic act of pulling an old woman out of harms way in the street as a reckless driver aimed towards her on the weekend.

Jonathan has been out in the street just headed home after buying groceries on his bike because he has run out he has run out of food and their father had been aol for a minute.

When the little boy witnessed the incoming disaster and proceeded to act without a thought for himself or seeing a crowd, standing on a stage again. Only one of Cameron's smiling face and knowing that if he were in his shoes there was a slight possibility that Cam might do the same.

He makes up his mind.

After leaving the groceries safely in the sidewalk.

He had gotten himself bruised up a little thanks to hitting the asphalt but he was all around fine and he had managed to save a life or at least some serious injury to the lady. 

Picking himself up to check on her when she asks for his name. He hesitates a few seconds then it comes back to him as naturally as breathing when he smiles brightly and says "Cameron Black ma'am."

Then excuses himself as quickly as possible running for the bags and his bike without turning around again.

His adrenaline rush coming to an end the instant he steps through the threshold.

Feeling selfish for what he has done because he could have seriously hurt himself or worse. 

One false move and that could have ended Cameron's future. He puts the groceries away quickly, calling Cameron to stop practicing the routine for lunch.

Hugging him tightly, tapping his fingers in his shoulder whispering apologies for something Cameron cannot understand.

As he stands there still seemingly holding his brother upright because he feels boneless, heavy as he shakes in his arms and Cameron is scared. Worried.

Wanting to ask him what happened, how he can help but he doesn't knowing that Johnny will talk to him on his own time when he is ready.

It turned out that Cameron did not have to wait long for Jonathan to talk to him.

A nearby high school photography student covering a piece on a new project had snapped a few pictures at the right moment.

And hyped it up enough before church to make sure it was published in the an actual- professional, landing the front cover. News paper within the town the next morning.

Needless to say the story took off because nothing fun or even remotely interesting happens much in the town.

And their father returned. The aren't sure the story made enough noise to lure him back but they have their doubts still they accepted him. His return a good thing. Both having missed him immensely.

And so with their dad back in the picture show theater open for business. Reporters have gotten wind, have now been flocking in to see the show that had recently set up shop featuring the little hero or as he is known on stage Cameron Black.

The Disappearing Boy.

Only to find out that this show was actually worth watching, most calling it amazing even.

* * *

 "You awake? Psst." Cameron nudges Jonathan's shoulder whispering his brother's name as he tries again.

It is around 2:30 a.m. and he cannot sleep even though he has tried everything from grabbing a water bottle to reading one of Johnny's books but it is simply not coming for him.

He knows that he is not being the best brother out there right now but he is miserable and Jonathan is usually there for him so he thinks it perfectly ok to just wake him up.

Having snuck into his room in his dinosaur pajamas and some slippers he makes his move all the while feeling like a ninja.

"If I say no. That I'm asleep. Can you please stop talking to me? Go watch the Food channel or eat a sandwich. I don't care just go away and let me sleep. Even my teeth hurt."

Cameron knows that he is exhausted from all of the shows, the too bright lights. The screams and applause because he knows that isn't Johnny scene and adding in the accumulating excruciatingly trying practices.

Along with the extensive number of accidents on both of their parts piled on with little sleep is enough to cause a sucky situation. 

Most of the question and words are muffled by the pillow but Cameron understands him clearly, his mood quickly changes into something way more cheery than before.

"Not a chance Johnny. Now c'mon brother wake up."

Cameron grabs his thigh moving it left and right as Jonathan grumbles praying for Cam's sake that this is good and worth of his time or he's flipping him off and going back to sleep.

"What now Cameron?"Jonathan mumbles the words in clear frustration but he sits up anyway rubbing at his eyes while trying to adjust to the brightness of the nightstand lamp.

"I can't sleep. And I already tried everything. Can you please fix this. Oh I know would you distract me."

Cameron looks at him with hope in his eyes and Jonathan kind of hates himself for giving in so quickly because this is a losing battle on his end yet he gives it one more final shot as he says.

"Cam a word of advice. Stop thinking about it. I bet it won't even be that bad. Dad said he would stay another night if we don't mess up the mock trial. I could ask him to buy us blueberry pancakes, afterwards. I know they are your favorite."

The stove had malfunctioned thanks to it constantly experiencing all four of the range burners sparking up all the time and this time it had been exceptionally terrifying.

Due to a large fire having erupted from underneath the pan and Jonathan honestly thinks it would have had a  chance to seriously harm them had they not run all over the house like headless chickens looking for a fire extinguisher.

 Cameron had saved them the house from burning down by having remembered they had one hand below the stage.

That day Jonathan had cried for the first time in long while and Can had done the comforting as best as he could.

Using his deck of cards because they were always on him only to find his brother in a better mood by the end of it.

Then both of them had felt much older than they should, suddenly feeling envious of other- of normal ten year olds for the first time in their lives. 

Sebastian has been gone for weeks and the moment he returns he tells them that in the morning they are going to be practicing new routines.

Something has to step it up a notch and get quickly accustomed to trying dangerous situations to see how well they do before toying with something else.

* * *

All would be fine and dandy if he hadn't left preteens alone for a month and a third.

Jonathan has been keeping track on his calendar, he and Cameron had been left to their own devices for a total of 37 days.

At least he had left money in case of an emergency along with a bicycle.

One that Johnny loves to ride when he gets a chance but Cam cannot stand because the first time he tried using it he fell off and chipped a tooth.

Which in turn had led to their father's furious screaming and caused Jonathan some pain.

Their father made sure to have his older brother looking exactly like him by the of it.

The brothers understood that it was so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion from the crowds.

It had not been the first time and it certainly wasn't going to be the last but Jonathan found himself growing concerningly fed up and tired of it.

Although the bouts of hope would rise up here or there but it was not enough anymore. Now he just put up a front for his brother.

"He promised the same thing last time, we tried our best and it was our birthdate. That didn't stop him from leaving then what's the difference between that time and now.."

For a moment Jonathan is quiet not sure if or how he is supposed to respond so all he says is.

"He bought a new stove with the way the tickets sold." As if that would explain everything and even though the sales are waning because of disappearing enthusiasm with all of the new attractions coming into town.

"Alright. Let's not talk about him right now. Tell me a ghost story."

On impulse Cameron jumps over him like a hoop as Jonathan groans in pain yelling the words. "Fine, fine Cam, one story then you leave. Remember what happened last time."

Jonathan turns off the lamp giving the room and atmosphere for the story knowing well that his brother in not scared of the dark anymore.

"Dad said it was weird and that we are too old to sleep together or in the same room. For now at least scoot over, I can't breathe."

Cameron tucks himself under the covers holding onto Jonathan for dear life as he leans his head against his chest because this is what he always does.

Cannot help himself. He likes to hear his heartbeat and feel him breathing. Closing his eyes he feels himself relax as he hears Jonathan begin a new story.

"This tale of horror begins like very few out there. It all started when the sun disappeared from the dark blue sky as a some people got ready for a World Cup game."

"Is this story going to be about aliens fighting soccer players?" Cameron still remembers what the clown story was about last time and how purposefully cheesy Jonathan had made it just so that it would not give him nightmares the following week.

"I don't know yet Cam. I'm telling the story here." Jonathan is thinking about using the premise of a simple fairytale but adding elements to it that appeal because he wants to tell him a good story without falling asleep first in the process.

* * *

 "Cam. Hey get up, I need to tell you something." Jonathan walks up to the cupboard and gets them some cups.

Getting some ice from the freezer then pouring them orange juice because he does not want alcohol, milk, coffee or water right now.

"Should I be worried or excited?" Cameron groaned as he sits up on the bed wiping off the saliva at the corner of his mouth.

It is 2:45 a.m. and he had been dreaming about feeding a dolphin and he thinks he might have seen M.W. beside him. Smiling as Johnny took a picture, Jordan struck a tourist pose photobombing it with Dina.

And Gunter handed out beers to Kay and Mike as his kids ran around screaming as they chase each other with hamburgers.

He thinks he was dreaming about a fancy resort or an aquarium, he is not sure it was probably a mix of both.

The dream is fading quickly and he kind of wants to get us back but he knows that he can't since he is already awake.

"I want to tell you a ghost story." Jonathan takes a sip from his cup as he sits on the kitchen counter.

"What why, what?" Cameron is wondering what brought this on but fighting himself agreeing with it reluctantly because they have done this since they were children and their dad was still alive and mostly around when it was convenient for him.

"I don't know tomorrow is our first show together in years. I guess I'm nervous and it always seemed to work for you. I thought I'd give it a shot for myself. But if that's the case then shouldn't you be telling me one."

Jonathan looks at him setting his cup aside.

"Well I kinda hate to break it to you but I used that as an excuse." Cameron looks at him then goes to the food closet rummaging through it to both avoid any further questions and because he wants a snack.

"For what exactly?" Jonathan grabs the bag of chips that his brother threw at him partially focused on the food before him now.

"I uh just wanted an hour of your time I guess. Where it was just you and me without anyone else."

"Oh, that makes sense. Your turn then. Scare me good Cameron or I'm telling the group that you love me."

Jonathan laughs at him teasingly as Cameron rolls his eyes smiling because he has something in mind that would put a few of the horror genres authors on a run for their money.

"A long time ago in the midst of the Amazon there was a well like hole in the ground. Each stone carved with runes. Everytime exactly at 4:35 p.m. there are corpses of lost travelers only for them to disappear completely by the next minute without a trace or visible source of tamperance."

"Do I get a sticker if I can guess where it leads from here." Jonathan evades another bag of snacks.

As Cameron mumbles the words "shut up and take notes. This is how you tell a scary story."


End file.
